The drops of Autumn rain - a Howl's Moving Castle fanfic
by amberjenkins
Summary: I'm Sophie Hatter. And I'm engaged to the greatest wizard of all time. Wizard Howl. Need I say any more?
1. Beginning with the end

**So here I am.**

**Stuck next to a coffin.**

**With my HUSBAND lying inside it.**

**Dead?**

**No, thank God.**

_**Well…**_

**So, anyone wondering how I got here?**

**'Cos it's not every day you get a living person casually sleeping in a coffin.**

_**Unless my husbands a vampire.**_

**But we'll get onto that later.**

**I'm going to tell you my story.**

**From the meek Sophie Hatter, to the feminist leader, proud Sophie Pendragon.**

**And it's going to take a long, long time to explain…..**


	2. Lovely memories lost

**Ok sorry I kind of left my story hanging for a while, but I've been really busy because of end of year exams! I'm a bit nervous publishing my story because it's the first time I've really shared my writing with anyone as well, but hopefully people will read and enjoy. **

**Oh and I want to thank my friend India (alias Howl) for giving me the amazing idea of Howl being a vampire, and my friend Angie Asteraki for giving me writing techniques! (One day you will read her books, trust me)**

**So yer…..enjoy! **

The breeze blew gently, whipping at her skirts and gently rustling her red gold hair. Sophie stood by the willow tree in a beautiful blue dress that suited her to perfection, as her green blue eyes looked lovingly up at him. He gazed down in reply, slowly slipping his arm into hers before elegantly leading her onwards in their little afternoon walk.

"Sophie, look beautiful today" he said softly, admiring her flowing hair and glowing cheeks.

"Why thank you kind sir, I have to say, you don't look _too_ bad yourself" she replied cheekily, leaning in towards him. A playful smile appeared on his face, as he grabbed her and leaned closer and closer, nearing her lips before…

"Howwwllll?" a whiney voice said, snapping him out of the pleasant dream into a much less pleasant reality.

No reply.

"_Howwwllll_?" the voice whined, becoming insistent. Somewhere in the distance, Howl heard a hollow thump and footsteps padded towards him.

"I'm hungry Howl, when will you make breakfaaast". Before Howl could register what the voice had said, he received a brutal shake and jerked up in a hurry.

"Okay okay, Amber I'm awake! You can stop shaking me! I'll get you breakfast in a minute, just leave me in peace for a…." he flopped down drowsily, ignoring his young sister. "Anyway, why can't _you_ make your own breakfast? That's what women are made for" he added, secretly smiling as his sister gaped at the injustice of this.

"**That's rubbish**! You're just sexist and mean. Just because **YOU** can't cook to save your life doesn't mean you can pick on **me**!" she said, stamping her foot and glared down at Howl.

"That's what you get for trying to wake me up, little pip squeak" his muffled voiced said, amused at the nickname he gave her. Anyway, did Amber really think she could wake up Howl Jenkins just like that? _No chance._

"Don't call me that! Or I'll call you…..call you…..umm…**BLONDIE**!" she triumphed, sticking her tongue out at Howl. He burst out laughing and stood up, towering over Amber.

"Don't worry little sister; you'll think of something someday that will match my greatness". Smiling sweetly, he patted Amber on the head and walked into the bathroom, leaving her sullenly standing in the middle of the floor. "I'm having bath!" he added "Go and play with your toys or something while I get ready, and then I'll make breakfast".

At those words, a mischievous smile washed over Amber's face, as she stared sweetly into space.

"Of course dear brother! I'll wait like an angel!" she lisped, turning around and skipping upstairs.

Out of sight, the angelic face changed into a devilish grin. Rubbing her hands together, Amber sneakily glanced over at the gushing noise of water.

"_All I have to do is sit back, and watch the circus begin_….."

A wistful smile formed on Howl's lips, recalling the lovely memories of him and his sister playing together, annoying each other, of him complaining about her being agrivating all the time...oh if he could turn back the clock, he would never have complained about having that time with his sister.

Howl thought he had all the time in the world

That was before **this **happened.

A tear slipped down Howl's face, picturing what happened next on that cheerfull day...


	3. Green with envy

**Ok next chapter coming up! Just to avoid confusion, Amber is Howls' little sister who is seven in the last chapter and this one; I made her up quite a while ago now. This is set about a two or three years after house of many ways, but Howl is in fact recalling memories of him and certain members of his family; he is doing this a lot later though (In the future).You'll find out why! My friend India and I actually made up a lot of characters, so I'm going to include a few later on in the story!**

**Oooh and I know it might not sound like very many out of the millions of people that come on this site, but I'm really pleased with the 122 views that I got and I'm really happy!**

_**Please read on…..**_

"AMBER!" roared Howl, banging the door and storming downstairs. His eyes were met with the sight of Amber demurely playing with her toys, and then sweetly looking up with her big, innocent eyes. Her eyes were rather hypnotizing, having the unusual colour of deep brown with a dash of bright green across the middle, and were certainly a magical asset of the young sorceress.

But Howl was too angry to notice such small things.

"Amber". He paused dangerously.

"What. Have you done. To my **SKIN**" he whispered through gritted teeth, trying to control his fury directed towards the young girl in front of him.

Never a good idea to make a strong wizard angry.

"Oh dear Howl what's happened?" Amber asked, a perfect picture of an innocent child. He glared daggers into his sister, before throwing his arms out dramatically.

"What's happened?" he mimicked. "Is it not OBVIOUS? Look what you've done to me!" He added mournfully, flinging his sleeves and looking at his hands in utter despair.

Those hands were a rather unfortunate colour of bright green. So were his arms…and his legs… and his face…..Howl Jenkins was covered in _GREEN_.

"I look like a piece of celery! Out of all the colours, why bright green?" he cried, prancing around in such a fashion that he resembled a rather tall leprechaun. "Oh woe me, poor green Howl, I'll never be able to step out into nature again!" He flung a hand to his face, being the melodramatic actor he always was.

"Heavens brother, you do look rather green today!" said Amber, a smile twitching on her lips. "Green with envy are we? Because we ALL know how Sophie got her revenge when you embarrassed her by climbing on a pub roof while drunk…she did rather like your Valentine friend, found him rather dashing apparently" the young girl lisped, a devious expression forming as she looked at her brother, who was turning a bright, glowing red. Unfortunately for him, it clashed against the green, making him looked like a large tomato at the top of a stalk. Howl stormed off into the bathroom, leaving Amber rolling around with laughter.

About ten minutes later, he re appeared with his usual pale skin and improbable flaxen hair, smelling slightly of spring flowers. Howl stepped across Amber, smirking at her crestfallen face.

"But…..how did you…..what…" she stuttered, spreading the smug look across Howls' features.

"You shouldn't underestimate me dear sister, I AM the strongest wizard in Ingary" he boasted, not noticing the slight green tinge that was reforming up his arm. "I can do any magic, so don't try any tricks or I'll…" Howl stopped, puzzled at the gleeful smile on Ambers' face. Horrified, he looked down to his green arms and glared at Amber.

"Not so great now are we?" she gloated. "Didn't consider PERMANENT DYE!" laughed the young girl, watching her brother storm out of the room.

"I'll get you for this one Amber!" he shouted, slamming the door and running to the bathroom.

"No you won't!" she yelled back.

Howl stormed out and walked up the stairs, mumbling quietly under his breath. He was going to get his revenge. A very, very big revenge. As Howl arrived at the top of the stairs, he shot a glance at Amber and whispered.

"Stupid sister".

Silence.

"STUPID BROTHER!"

* * *

Howl touched the cold metal of his chain, leaning against his hard cell wall. If only I could go back he thought, play with his sister again. Then Howl's thoughts drifted off to the good memories with Sophie, the times when they weren't arguing; the times when he was happiest. He remembered the first time they worked together, trying to hide the secret of him being the great wizard Jenkins from 300 gossipy school kids…


End file.
